Lily and James collection
by Teddy.in.a.nutshell
Summary: Just a collection of LJ ficlets.  Please read, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"So then our boss walks in and Allison was so embarrassed! You should have seen both their faces!" Sirius finished his story and Remus and James laughed whole-heartedly.

The three 19-year-olds were sitting in James' living room, enjoying butterbeers and talking in the house he shared with his wife of one year, Lily. The other two men were both single and happy. Since they had graduated Hogwarts last year, all three men were training to be Aurors while each working in various desk jobs in the Auror department in the meantime.

"Allison really must not have a great reputation with the boss. Like, this one time last week-" Remus was cut off when they heard the door open and shut and Lily enter.

"James, I'm home! Time to have sex!" She called out nonchalantly. James choked on the tea he had been drinking while Sirius and Remus chuckled lightly.

Lily walked into the room. Her wild, curly red hair was pulled it into a relaxed ponytail in the middle of her head and she was wearing natural, yet professional makeup. She was wearing a black pinstripe suit with tweed shoes and a mint shirt. She dropped her gold Kelly bag on the table and pulled her hair out of the elastic, before noticing the guests and smiling at them, not the least bit embarrasses. "Remus and Sirius! It's wonderful to see you! How are you? Is everything well?"

"Everything is lovely, Lily. Thanks for asking." Remus said kindly.

"Lily! Lovely Lily-Flower! So, you must be quite horny!"

"Maybe I am Sirius! If a pregnant woman wants to have sex with her husband, she can have sex with her husband!"

Throughout this exchange, James has been relatively quiet. But, when Lily said this, James choked on his butterbeer. "You're pregnant?!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, James, I'm not pregnant. But I'm ovulating right now, and hopefully that will change in," she checked her watch, "the next 49 minutes and 28 seconds, because Sex and the City is on, and I don't want to miss it." She turned to Remus and Sirius. "You two are welcome to stay if you want, but James and I are going to go make a baby."

"Alright. Okay. You know what, I think we're going to go now, but good luck, I guess."

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Sirius and Remus were gone, James looked at his wife mischievously. "So, you needed something?"

Lily smiled at him sensually, and James proceeded to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. We can always try again if it didn't happen for us this time." James comforted his wife as the two sat in the living room, waiting for the pregnancy stick in the dish to ding and tell them if Lily was pregnant. Lily was leaning against James and sat in-between his legs with his arms wrapped around her lovingly.

_DING!_

Lily smiled up at him nervously. "It's ready."

Lily reached out and picked up the dish. James lightly squeezed her reassuringly as Lily picked the top off the dish.

"We're pregnant!" she whispered.

"SCORE! WE"RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!" The expecting parents rejoiced, promptly gluing their lips together, before Lily broke off to talk.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we invite Remus, Sirius, and our parents over for dinner tonight to tell them about the baby!"

"If that's what you want to do, Lily, then it sounds perfect to me."

Lily smiled at him and pulled his head down, kissing him soundly and crossing her wrists around his neck.

"Honey, I'm home!!!! LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU????" Lily and James broke apart, hearing Sirius' distinct voice call from the front door. As if on que, Remus and Sirius came to the family room where Lily and James were standing with the used pregnancy test.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you smiling so much?" Remus asked, looking back and forth at the two of them.

"Hey, um, we were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. We're having a one-year anniversary party." Lily asked.

"Ok, sure. But your anniversary was last week."

"Yea, but we never had a party. We loved spending it together, but we thought it would be nice to have something with the people who love us. Oh, and don't worry, you don't have to get us another present."

Sirius smiled. "You read my mind."

LATER THAT NIGHT (AT DINNER)

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, James' parents, Harold and Carole, and Lilys' parents, Alexander and Elizabeth, were all sitting around the table. When they finished eating, Lily and James stood up, smiling, with their fingers laced together.

Lily cleared her throat delicately. "Um, so we have and announcment to make." She smiled up at James and he squeezed her hand, before she smiled at her family and friends.

"We're pregnant!"

After a moment, everyone reacted. Both sets of parents went up and startd hugging their child and child-in-law. Lily, Elizabeth, and Carole all started crying happily, and Sirius and Remus were joining in on the hug-fest.

Sirius hopped onto his chair. "Hey! Let's celebrate with dessert, talk about baby names, and plan a baby shopping day!"

NINE MONTHS AND TWO WEEKS LATER

Lily reclined on the couch with her feet propped up on James' lap, who was sitting next to her, and he massaged her feet. She groaned and dropped her head back. "Why am I still pregnant?'

"Lily, the doctor said it was perfectly normal, but stress ig out about it isn't good for the baby."

Lily sighed. "I know, I know, but why doesn't he want to come out of me? Can't he just pop out already?"

"You know Lily, maybe he's just happy in there. Maybe you've just made such a comfy home for him that he doesn't want to come out!"

"James, you are su- Oh my god." Lily's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily couldn't help but think that, if it was any other day, the amount of genuine concern in his voice would have made her swoon.

"I think I'm in labor."


	2. 2 The Day part 1

**A/N: So, I've really been having a hard time lately. I might **

**have some sort of stress or anxiety thing, so I haven't really **

**been able to write much for my Gossip Girl story. However, I **

**have been having these moments with a certain guy whom I **

**really like, so I decided to write a one-shot that is a mix of the **

**best of these occurrences. I'm sorry, I'll try to update GG soon, **

**I hope you like this.**

**YKYLM,**

**Teddy**

PART ONE

Lily lay calmly in the deep scarlet sheets of her bed, her head

turned to the side and her soft, wild curls spread around her. One hand

held the sheet up to her body serenely, and one lay relaxed on her pillow

next to her face. She sighed lightly; her eyes downcast and a musing

smile on her face.

Recently, Lily had really started to like a certain boy. They had had

their differences in the past, but starting last year and especially this

year, they had developed a quiet partnership that could almost be

considered a friendship. As she got to know him, however, Lily had

developed an attraction to him, which morphed into a crush, which turned

into a like. She was almost sure that the boy in question liked her back,

though she was positive that he had had strong feelings for her in the

past.

Pushing her signature locks out of her face, Lily stretched slowly

and pulled herself up gracefully, swinging her legs over the side of the bed

and letting her feet sweep up her slippers, her shoulders cocked sweetly

and her head tilted. As she walked to her bathroom, she tied on her silk

bathrobe and got ready for the day ahead of her, thinking of a certain

James Potter through this all.

At precisely 7:34 am, Lily made her way to the Great Hall. Her

flat black boots hit a few inches under her knees, they made a soft

pattering as she walked across the hall. Her skirt was short, but not

indecently so, and her decently cut, crew neck sweater showed little

more than her feminine, prominent neck bone, just hitting the top of her

skirt. Her crimson hair fell in natural, tousled curls, and it fell into a part

that was very far on the side, falling down to hit mid-back **(think Blake **

**lively).** When she reached the Great Hall, she was one of the few

there, but she liked it that way. She found that she didn't care for loud

breakfasts with a lot of people, and opted to eat earlier and spend her

morning elsewhere, before she was really alert and ready for her day to

begin.

Lily did not bother sitting down at the empty table, instead

reaching for a blueberry muffin while simultaneously grabbing a cup of

coffee. Singing softly to herself, she balanced her breakfast in one arm

and her book bag in the other, making her way to the library, where that

particular morning she had promised to tutor a fourth-year Hufflepuff in

arithmancy. On her way to the library, she had to pass the Gryffindor

tower, and it just so happened that James, along with his three fellow

Marauders, was walking out of said portrait hole. The caught each others

eyes, and she slightly waved femininely, blushing faintly when he smiled

back. She almost rolled her eyes at herself as she continued walking

away.

_"The last time I freaked out, _

_I just kept looking down,_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout._

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, _

_You asked what's wrong with me,_

_My best friend, Leslie, said_

_'Oh, she's just being [Lily._

_The next time we hang out, _

_I will redeem myself, _

_My heart can't wait 'till then, _

_Whoa, whoa,_

_I just can't wait to see you again."_

Lily had a little dance added to her step as she sang to herself,

thinking how true those words were. She just finished that last note as

she reached the large, glass door of the library, opening it and stepping

inside. She sat down at the nearest table, setting out her materials, and

the young boy, Ashent Bones, sat down next to her at his arrival two

minutes later.

"So, you're saying that if a negative is under a radical, it is an

imaginary number?"

Lily smiled at Ashent's understanding of the new concept. "That's

exactly it. However, if you need to find an odd root, then-"

"Then it's not imaginary, because an odd number of negatives

multiplied together equals a negative, so it is a potentially possible

problem to solve."

"Perfect! Here, try these problems, and I'll check them when you're

finished."

Lily patiently sat next to Ashent as he solved the problems in front

of him, looking up to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting at the

table next to her with a few open Quidditch books, writing something

which she assumed to be Quidditch strategies. James looked her in the

eyes, questioning what she was doing.

"Tutoring," she mouthed, slightly confused about his wonder.

"Lily, I finished!"

Lily's attention promptly snapped back to Ashent, checking over his

work and congratulating his success.

A few hours later found Lily and her two best friends, Alice Kalif and

Emmeline Vance in their sixth-year advanced Muggle Studies course.

James was in that class as well, and he was seated in between Remus and

Frank Longbottom, another sixth-year Gryffindor.

"So, I would like to know which system you prefer, the telephone or

floo? Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Well, Professor Lewis, I personally favor the telephone."

"What is your reasoning for this statement?"

"Well, Professor, to floo call, one must get on the floor and stick

their head in a fire. While some may find this enjoyable, I personally would

rather not lie in a pile of ashes, respectfully. However, the telephone can

be used in any position, and you do not have soot all over you afterwards.

Also, a telephone is portable, and a person can have multiple phones

around the house to pick up when called, as opposed to floo, where you

can only pop up in one fireplace location at a time."

"While all valid reasons, I must say that I prefer the floo system.

With a telephone, you have to know a series of digits for each person you

need to call."

"Well, if you call a person often, then the number will usually be

committed to memory after a while. And when you floo-call someone,

you have to call in an address, which is little easier than a number." Lily

turned to face her challenger, seeing that James had been the one to

contradict her statement.

"While both good points, Miss Evans and Mister Potter, there is no

correct answer. Mister Potter, five points to Gryffindor, Miss Evans, ten

points to Gryffindor.

"Now, who can name five popular muggle sports?"

As the lesson went on, Lily could not help but sneak a few glances

at James. However, she noticed after a little bit that it seemed as though

James was starting at her as well when she was not looking. Wondering

about this, she glanced at him, and she could have sworn that he had just

turned his head away after looking at her. After repeating this a few

times, James had not turned his head in time, and Lily ended up looking

right into his eyes. They just remained like that for a few minutes, until

Lily looked away, wondering what had just happened.

"Hey, Lily, you coming?" Lily looked up to see Alice and Emmy

standing a few feet away from her, holding their book bags and ready to

go to lunch. Sweeping to her feet, Lily followed them back.

"…I was laughing so hard, and she just completely flipped over the

bench!" The three girls were laughing really hard before Lily stopped in

her tracks.

"Hey, wait, I left my book bag in Professor Lewis' room, I have to go

back and get it." Emmy and Alice agreed to come back with her, while

Emmy finished her story.

"She started screaming, and I didn't know what to do! He was

hiding behind the laundry basket, and his mom was just standing there,

trying to get out the magnet!"

"Did they ever get back the magnet?"

Emmy went silent for a second, thinking about the question with a

blank look. she looked at her two friends, and they promptly cracked up

once again at their friend's facial expression.

Lily's head was thrown back, her hand pressed lightly to her

stomach as if to hold it in from bursting with her laughter. Every 30

seconds or so, she would calm down slightly with the other two, sighing

pacifying, before erupting in laughter once again.

Once they reached the classroom, the three had calmed down fully,

and Emmy and Alice stood by in the doorframe while Lily ran in to grab

her book bag. She rejoined her friends and they head back towards the

Great Hall, Lily noticing the looks on their faces.

"Guys, what?"

"Did you notice James walking by when we were laughing?"

"No, why?"

Emmeline grinned. "He definitely checked you out."

Lily bit her lip, trying to contain her smile.

"Look at her, she's blushing," Alice cooed.

"I know what she's thinking. 'Oh, James, you can check me out

whenever you want! Then, we can go snog'!"

"Oh shut up, he did not!"

"Trust me, Lily," said Emmeline, "he did. Just like how he always

stares at your ass when he sits behind you in Transfiguration.

Lily looked up at her friends, her eyes wide, and the two girls

laughed at how oblivious Lily was.

Lily looked up from her plate, a flustered, humorous look on her

face.

"Ok, this has to stop. I have had this one song stuck in my head off

and on for two weeks now."

_"_What song, Lil?"

_"Get Freaky!_

_one on one, _

_we'll be havin' some fun,_

_in my bedroom, all day, _

_and all night._

_you and you,_

_can bring your whole crew,_

_to my bedroom, all day,_

_and all night."_

"Wow, Lily, that is a… lovely song to have stuck in your head."

"Isn't it? Well, as much as I would love to stay and laugh at my

subconcsious' awful taste in music, I need to go ask Ashent if I'm tutoring

his again later."

"Sure, Lily, _tutoring_. I bet that you and that third-year are really

'getting freaky'."

"Fourth-year, Em, and that's exactly it. I like to 'Get Freaky' with

pre-pubescent boys." Lily grinned as her friends laughed, and stood up to

go talk to Ashent, singing more of her song to entertain her friends

before her grand exit, wiggling her hips dramatically.

_"You left your man at home?_

_Get get get get get freaky!_

_If shot it on the floor,_

_Get get get get get freaky!_

_If you got your favorite thong,_

_Get get get get get freaky!_

_We goin' party 'till the morn'._

_Get get get get get freaky!"_

Leaving her friends to giggle to their hearts' content at her antics,

Lily made to leave, before quickly snapping back to her friends.

"Oh my god, James is right behind me. He definitely just saw that.

Oh my god."

She shut her eyes, laughing along with friends at her

embarrassment.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. So far, all of this happened **

**to me, just with a few changes of people and location and **

**stuff. But I promise I will be getting back to GG ASAP.**

**YKYLM,**

**T**


End file.
